Talk:President of the United States
Richard Nixon Parking this here, since I don't know the story behind the image. According to the Henson Company Twitter, "Per Jane Henson, in this pic, then VP Nixon just said to #JimHenson 'I knew someone in the navy with a beard'". — Joe (talk) 16:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I thought Ken had already added it per this discussion, but I guess we forgot. Although, rethinking it, we probably ought to have a page for him. —Scott (message me) 17:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll create it in a bit. We have a direct reference to him in Miss Piggy's Hollywood, and somewhere in the CTW archive materials (I need top find the disc Danny sent me), there was a letter from Nixon praising Sesame Street. I was reluctant to do so with just the verbal reference, but the visual means it's page time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, I'm debating whether to crop the image to just Jim and Nixon, and normally I'd do that so at first click it's clearer who's in the picture without enlarging, but since this is a Redbook image (and it's clearer that it's such uncropped, plus whether we think we need the whole thing for historical purposes and so on), I thought I'd ask. I've also found some sites that reproduce the letter text (though they seem to be sans date; I'll check my copy of Street Gang too for any mention) so we're ready to make a start on a page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) President Bird The expanded page is amazing; big props to Andrew. I have one quibble about the Big Bird section... The Sesame Place elections were for President of Sesame Place, and this implies that it was for President of the United States. I think the article should make that more clear, and maybe put it in a separate paragraph from the other campaign. In other news, I went to the CTW archives again yesterday, and I found a great picture of Cookie Monster running for President from the same Sesame season... I'm going to track down which episode that was from, and post it soon... -- Danny (talk) 13:24, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the Sesame Place elections article didn't seem as clear on that when I first read it. I went ahead and made the appropriate adjustments (since even as a mock-Presidential election, it's well worth noting). The Cookie Monster bit sounds wonderful. I look forward to your digging up details on it! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:12, 22 February 2007 (UTC) More candidates There's some more stuff to add to this page, if anybody can. Miss Piggy ran for President in the Muppet comic strip. There's also some Hallmark buttons with Kermit and Miss Piggy running for Prez, and some Hot Topic buttons campaigning for Gonzo and Pepe. -- Danny (talk) 17:24, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Done. To the best of my ability, anyway (someone else can research the Hot Topic buttons and so on), but I think this is enough coverage to take this out of attention. The rest basically will probably just be image adding/re-arranging. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:26, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Presidency Months later, would anyone object to converting this page into a broader article on the President of the United States? For one thing, with the exception of John Adams (who I still need to get to), every president on this page now has his own article, and any left-over images can simply be moved to the appropriate page. Also, there's references to presidents, like Ronald Reagan and John F. Kennedy, which aren't strictly portrayals, but it's worth listing those occasions. I'd personally like to turn this into a broader article, both listing all presidents with known connections (via references or appearances, and name allusions like "Rover Cleveland"), but also the office itself (acknowledging Mr. President, I Want to Be President, and the extensive spoofing of it through the Chief Elder). Any objections? It would make it easier, I think, both to link to from the relevant pages, and add any additional references to the US presidency that we come across. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Reformatting and expanding this page as you described would be great. -- Brad D. (talk) 22:40, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Travia Bit Because I cannot just edit pages that will be reverted a minute later, I decided to start asking questions before I can edit any pages. Anyway to the point of this section. In 1954, when Jim Henson first created his muppet, David D. Eisenhower was president, when Jim Henson died, George H. W. Bush was president, should we write this information in the travia section? Yes I know it sounds a bit akward, that's why I need to ask whatever it's a good idea or not. Joekido 05:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) President Carter President Carter was referenced in the latest film (he was in Kermit's rolodex, and Kermit attempted to call him but he "moved"). Which is odd given that he was the President least involved with the Muppets/Sesame Street. Is this enough to create a page, or just include the reference here somehow?--Tim Thomason 07:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC)